HunieCam Studio Player
The HunieCam Studio Player is the main protagonist of HunieCam Studio. Similar to the HuniePop protagonist, the HunieCam Studio ''protagonist lacks any defining characteristics but is implied to have a very similar set of 'blank-slate' traits to the ''HuniePop protagonist. Unlike the HuniePop protagonist however, the HunieCam Studio protagonist does not seem to undergo any sort of radical personality change that would make them more desirable to women, as the HunieCam Studio ''protagonist merely directs the women to perform specific tasks instead of attempting to seduce them, taking on a managerial role rather than a romantic one. In ''HunieCam Studio, there is no character customization, not even gender, so similar to HuniePop, the sex of the protagonist remains unimportant. After arriving late to Kyu's Cam Studio at roughly 8:00 in the morning, the HunieCam Studio ''protagonist is given a brief tutorial by Kyu on how to manage the studio. Due to the ''HunieCam Studio protagonist's initial tardiness and this incarnation of Kyu's affinity toward making money at all times, Kyu tends to be blunter and harsher in her interactions with the protagonist, however she makes clear that none of it is personal and that all of it is "just business, baby!". As the HunieCam Studio protagonist, the player's primary objective is to collect as many fans for the business as possible in the limited timeframe of twenty-one days. At the end of it, they will be granted a 'dick trophy' by Kyu depending on their performance. The protagonist's future with the business after the twenty-one days expire is uncertain and may depend on how well the player did (or didn't do), although Kyu will thank the player directly regardless for playing and will encourage them to try for a higher score. Description In HunieCam Studio, the Player Character is a fairy/human whom Kyu entrusts to run her camshow business for twenty-one days. Unlike the protagonist in HuniePop, the HunieCam Studio protagonist does not directly interact with the girls, save for giving them orders, presumably utilizing cellphone technology to do so. At the end of the twenty-one days, the protagonist will receive a dick trophy, from Bronze to Diamond, proportionate to the amount of fans they have amassed. If the protagonist falls into and remains in debt for over twenty-four continuous hours, Kyu will promptly fire them for obstruction of profit and generally being a liability to the studio. Provided that it is canon that the HunieCam ''protagonist receives the Diamond Dick trophy, Kyu crowns them as "The master of putting girls on buildings", which she immediately qualifies as having no actual value in the real world. It is unknown if the ''HunieCam protagonist has knowledge of the fourth wall as Kyu does. Personality It can be assumed that the HunieCam protagonist is focused and determined, as they are able to manage a maximum of eight girls at any time. According to Kyu (when she references the Modelling Agency), the protagonist would likely creep the Modelling Agency employees out, and thus, they are likely reclusive, as the HuniePop ''protagonist was at the beginning of ''Huniepop. The protagonist was late on their first day on the job, so it can be assumed that they share similar personality traits to the protagonist of HuniePop. Kyu implies that they're perverted and/or creepy by stating "I probably don't have to explain what a fetish is to a sick freak like you". It is also probable that the protagonist has had some prior business (and maybe money) experience prior to being summoned to the cam studio's management by Kyu, as she trusted them to keep the entire business afloat and not go bankrupt. Kyu tells them "We both know I'm doing you a solid by letting you manage my girls" which implies that Kyu knows the protagonist personally. Despite HunieCam's protagonist sharing many personality traits with the HuniePop ''protagonist, they're an efficient communicator, as they're able to direct girls seamlessly and efficiently, almost instantly. The protagonist's questionable morality is revealed through their widely variable item choice - although they are willing to aid in bettering their girls' lifestyles by getting them to quit smoking and teaching them to save money, they may also act as an enabler, exacerbating their bad habits, although this is arguably part of their job in keeping the girls' happy. Appearance According to Kyu, the HunieCam Protagonist is "not busted, but ''you're not winning any pageants". Kyu also implies that they might freak the modelling agency employees out, however, this may be simply because of their personality. Trivia *The two protagonists in each game are not the same person, proven through Audrey; her description remarks that she was driven into the camming business due to finding out she was being cheated on with multiple other women, and it would not stand to reason why she would work for the same person that drove her into a deep depression. Category:Characters Category:HunieCam Studio